This proposal addresses a real need for an improved technology for early detection and rapid screening of ductal pancreatic cancer. Very recent advances in nanotechnology and high resolution optical coherence tomography (OCT) imaging have led to the development of new investigative tools capable of probing biological tissues at the cellular level. These tools can be used to localize abnormal neoplastic cells and expedite the cancer screening process. Physical Sciences Inc. (PSI), in collaboration with Northeastern University (NEU), proposes to develop a technology that could be used for screening of early stage epithelial cancerous lesions of the pancreatic duct. Endoscopically guided high-resolution OCT imaging, combined with fluorescence imaging, will be used to localize abnormal lesions within the tissue. Gold-coated gelatin-based particles, loaded with a fluorophore and functionalized to recognize the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR), will be topically or intravenously delivered to the body to target cancer cells, indicate cancer location, and enhance the contrast of OCT imaging. In Phase I, this technology will be tested on various pancreatic cancer cell lines in cultures and in an orthotropic mouse model of human pancreatic cancer. The Phase I results and observations will be used to improve this technology in a Phase II program. A pilot in vivo study on a large number of animals will be performed in Phase II to test the effectiveness of this technology for early stage ductal pancreatic cancer screening. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed research could substantially improve cancer screening and surveillance, allowing for detection at an early stage when it is treatable and more easily curable. It is well established that earlier cancer diagnosis results in improved clinical outcomes, decreased morbidity, and reduced mortality from disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]